<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Hunt by NvrLndBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306329">Christmas Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi'>NvrLndBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SH 25 Days of Pairings [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Winter, good parabatai Jace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 25 of 25 Days of Pairings: Clace</p>
<p>Shadowhunters don't get time off for holidays. (This is legit the most basic summary I have ever done... I'm sorry)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SH 25 Days of Pairings [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!</p>
<p>I hope your family, birth or found, and you spend a wonderful day!</p>
<p>No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jace sighed and leaned against the brick wall. He had tracked a few demons to the alleyway, but as expected, they weren’t even worth activating his runes. He started to shake the small bits of demon and Ichor off his Seraph blade, cursing when some landed on his gear. Christmas Day made most demons tamed, like some sort of odd truce. Still, there had to be a Shadowhunter on patrol if any demons did decide to cause chaos. </p>
<p>He looked around, trying to catch any stragglers. Once the area was deemed clear, Jace started to make his way into New York City’s open sidewalks. He found it easy to navigate through the festive with his Glamour Rune activated. </p>
<p>Normally Jace would’ve done everything in his power to not be on the Christmas hunt schedule; everyone knew there was never any action on the day. Things were different this year, though. Alec had two kids now. Jace’s hand went to his Parabatai Rune on instinct, the echoes of love and comfort reaching back at him. It was after 9 am, so Max and Rafe should be up now running around their parents; hyper off holiday cheer. </p>
<p>That’s why Jace was here, instead of sleeping in next to Clary. Jace had seen the way his Parabatai’s eyes had lost a bit of glimmer when he saw that Christmas Day landed on a Friday, Alec’s morning patrol day. Alec and Magnus had just adopted Rafael into their small family, and this would be the young Shadowhunter’s first Christmas with his parents. </p>
<p>Jace had immediately offered to take his patrol, but in true Alec fashion, his Parabatai had tried to play it off and assure Jace it wasn’t needed. He wasn’t buying it though, his Parabatai could try that with someone else, but the Rune binding them allowed a small glimpse of the happiness caused by the offer. </p>
<p>“A demon could take you out with how distracted you are,” Clary teased as she had somehow appeared next to him. </p>
<p>“Clary!” Jace shouted in surprise. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“What does it look like?” Clary answered back, rolling her eyes and intertwining their hands. “Spending Christmas with my boyfriend.” </p>
<p>“I thought you were the one that made it clear hunts don’t count as couple’s time,” Jace smiled as he replied.</p>
<p>“I said anything that involved Ichor didn’t count as a date,” she swung their hands as they walked and dodged through people. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep? You just got back from a hunt before I took off earlier.” </p>
<p>“Keep the questions up, and I’ll start thinking you don’t enjoy my company Herondale,” Clary pouted, looking up her boyfriend. “That’s why I didn’t join you right away. I took a nap as soon as you left.” </p>
<p>“I always want you with me,” Jace proudly declared, leaning down to press his lips on Clary’s fiery hair. He couldn’t believe she had planned to join him. Jace had left her safely tucked away in the Institute with the promises of some romantic Christmas movies when he returned. If Jace had it his way, Clary would go with him on every hunt; having her near made things better. “There won’t be much of a hunt, though.” </p>
<p>“That’s okay; we can just patrol around. Did you already do the full route?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, it was quiet but some bugs,” Jace sighed. “I’m mostly here till Andrew comes to take over in an hour.” </p>
<p>“We could always go by the hot chocolate stand by the park,” Clary suggested. “It’s on the route, right?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Jace lied. It wasn’t, but he had patrolled the route, and it was silent; a two-street detour won’t make a difference.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credits:</p>
<p>Thank you for taking this journey with me!</p>
<p>This concludes my 25 Days of Pairings project!</p>
<p>If you want to keep up with what I am doing in the future consider</p>
<p>giving my <a href="https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> a follow or dropping me an Ask (I try and answer within 24 hours).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>